This research will further the understanding of the neural codes that drive compensatory eye movement. Compensatory eye movements are largely under the control of two sensory systems: visual and vestibular. Much is known about the dynamics and properties of compensatory eye movements driven by vision alone (optokinetic pursuit), by vestibular signals alone (vestibul-ocular reflex), and when acting together. Much is also known about nervous system involved in the generation of compensatory eye movements. What is needed is a systematic description of neural codes (frequency of spikes) in relation to parameters of stimulation (visual and/or vestibular) that are known to drive and affect compensatory eye movements and, further, the relation of the code to characteristics of eye movement. Therefore, extracellular single unit recordings will be made in retina, nucleus of the optic tract, terminal nuclei of the accessory optic system, dorsal cap of the inferior olive, lateral pontine nucleus, nucleus tegmentis pontis, cerebellar flocculus, superior and medial vestibular nuclei, lateral cerebellar nucleus, and perihypoglossi nucleus - each of which has been strongly implicated in compensatory eye movement. Some recording will be made in paralyzed rabbits in order to eliminate feedback from retina and extraocular tissue. Others will be performed in alert and unparalyzed rabbits in order to make direct correlations with eye movements. Eye movements will be measured on three dimensions with the alternating magnetic field search coil technique. Analysis will be done by computer for the neural response and the eye movement response to the following parameters of the stimuli: mode (visual and/or vestibular), direction, position, velocity, acceleration, duration, and for the visual system, binocularity.